La Dalia Negra
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Persiguiendo a Zim en uno de sus incontables enfrentamientos Dib se ve envuelto en un caso paranormal y o criminal no resuelto desde hace sesenta años, su deber ahora es no perder la cordura en este caso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: Invasor Zim no me pertenece el es propiedad de la autoría creativa del genio caricaturista y humorista negro Johnen Vásquez. Así mismo la personificación Oc **_**Dalia**_** es propiedad de nuestra talentosa colega y autora Neko-Chibi1.**

**Referencia cultural: _** ** wiki/Elizabeth_Short**

**N/A: Este fic creepypasta estará dividido en tres capítulos. Para Neko-Chibi1 y a quien pueda interesar.**

**Capitulo uno**

**La Dalia Negra**

Había seguido a Zim hasta Los Ángeles, California. ¿El motivo? Frustrar sus malignos planes por supuesto, se encontraba en medio de la carretera en una noche lluviosa y su gabardina negra apenas y podía mantenerlo seco. Vaya hora la que escogió la nave de Tak para averiarse. Había intentado localizar a su hermana para decirle que no volvería a casa en un rato y esta pareció alegrarse.

Dib Membrana estaba seguro de que algo se traía el alienígeno entre garras, había estado circundando varios estados y sembrando sondas en estos los cuales respondían a impulsos electromagnéticos solo emitidos por la tecnología Irken. Con la ayuda de la nave de Tak, ahora su vehículo personal podía interceptarlas más no decodificarlas.

Estaba jodido.

La noche era austera llena de relámpagos y el agua estaba arreciando, le arañaba la cara y enfriaba el tuétano de sus huesos, además la humedad lo hacía sentir sumamente incomodo su piel se estaba sofocando. Fue cuando un rayo ilumino una figura en la carretera que hizo al joven de quince años voltear.

—Qué extraño…juraría que…— rodo los ojos, debía estar alucinando. Vio al otro lado de la carretera de soslayo y creyó ver dos puntos pequeños de un anaranjado incandescente titilar, como los ojos de un lobo en medio de la oscuridad. Se preguntaba que podría ser y justo cuando un nuevo rayo cayó en la tierra logro ver pelaje blanco y una mandíbula abierta cual boca de serpiente. Un segundo después desapareció.

Dib se sobresalto, eso le había puesto los vellos de punta juraba que su temperatura había disminuido un par de grados.

Cuando la lluvia amaino escondió la nave de Tak tras unos arbustos y se dedico a caminar en el frio de la húmeda y austera noche sin protección, sin GPS y sin nada que le dictara a donde ir más que su sentido común y recordar que vio las luces de un condado antes de caer en picada.

A la mañana siguiente sucio y cansado el muchacho de anteojos había llegado al condado que según el sobrevoló en una nave histérica en plena batalla con la de Zim, el cual se había perdido a la vista. Por suerte dio con una estación de policía, los efectivos creían que era un indigente y más de una vez intentaron sacarlo a patadas, eso hasta que dijo su apellido.

— ¿Me podría indicar donde me encuentro? — pregunto más que hastiado e indignado.

El policía lo vio de reojo y pensó que ese muchacho quizás estuviera huyendo de casa o algo por el estilo.

—Te encuentras en Leimert Park distrito al sur de Los Ángeles— le dijo para orientación del muchacho quien ya lucia mas pálido de lo que era.

Vaya que había seguido a Zim bastante lejos de su casa.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, uno de los casos criminales más famosos de estados unidos y del mundo se había sucintado allí mismo. Lo conocía gracias a que en la Sociedad de Los Ojos Hinchados se rumoreaba que era un asunto paranormal ya que después de todo dicho caso quedo sin resolver.

Ya que era un lugar turístico por dicho incidente se dedico a buscar alguna ferretería, tenía que reparar la nave de Tak para localizar las coordenadas de Zim y saber en donde rayos estaba y porque no dispararle en el trasero un dardo con sedante y hacerle una necropsia el mismo.

Estaba enfadado, sucio, hambriento y desorientado.

Justo cuando encontró la ferretería que estaba buscando sintió algo removerse entre sus pies al bajar la mirada noto como era una gata blanca, cuando esta alzo la vista unos ojos anaranjados y fugaces con un ligero tintinear se le quedaron viendo. Dib se vio perplejo nunca había visto ese color de ojos.

Escucho como el dueño de la ferretería le llamaba la atención por haberse quedado en medio del marco de la puerta sin decir o hacer nada y para cuando se quiso disculpar vio al suelo rápidamente.

La gata había desaparecido.

El dia entero se le fue en buscar por todo el distrito las piezas que necesitaba, mendigando que la siguiente si tuviera la última pieza que necesitaba pero ninguna contaba con tan refinados materiales.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió recortar camino por el cementerio que se sentó en una tumba a descansar, el viento comenzó a soplar de forma extraña y los arboles comenzaron a danzar de manera enloquecida

—…_Ayúdame…_

Escucho a sus espaldas, su cuello trono al girarse tan bruscamente y allí entre los arboles había una mujer muy pálida y cubierta en sangre, Dib estuvo a punto de gritar pero en un parpadeo ligero la mujer desapareció.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que el cansancio lo había ver cosas que en realidad no estaban allí.

Consiguió un motel barato en donde quedarse esa noche para no pasarla a la intemperie, estaba sentado en el suelo de la recamara armando una especie de sistema operativo con un destornillador en la boca y ambas manos cubiertas de grasa.

Su habitación tenía una ventana abierta por donde los insectos estaban entrando, se levanto y la cerro pues el frio de la noche también estaba entrando gélido. Decidió que era hora de dormir había sido un dia pesado. Justo cuando apago las luces una sombra se proyecto con la luz de la luna al voltear noto como esa gata blanca estaba en su ventana observándolo fijamente.

Dib estuvo a punto de acercarse pero nuevamente desapareció al parpadear. Cuando quiso prender la luz de su recamara una gota le cayo en la frente, era un liquido viscoso y negro, al prender la luz noto como era de color rojo como emulando sangre…vio al techo y se quedo congelado.

Había un mensaje escrito con ese líquido viscoso.

''Ayúdame''

Dib estaba espantado y sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si era una trampa de Zim o no pero tenía que averiguarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: Invasor Zim no me pertenece el es propiedad de la autoría creativa del genio caricaturista y humorista negro Johnen Vásquez. Así mismo la personificación Oc **_**Dalia**_** es propiedad de nuestra talentosa colega y autora Neko-Chibi1.**

**Referencia cultural: _** ** wiki/Elizabeth_Short**

**N/A: Este fic creepypasta estará dividido en tres capítulos. Para Neko-Chibi1 y a quien pueda interesar.**

**Capitulo dos**

**La Dalia Negra**

Dib se hallaba en el departamento de policía alegando que quería encontrar a una mujer que lo había estado acosando durante ya tres días, no dejaba de verla. La veía sentada en las bancas de los parques, en las esquinas observándolo fijamente, mientras dormía a veces sentía una mirada proveniente de la ventana y allí la encontraba a unos veinte metros de distancia fija en un sitio, como muerta y desaparecía a las horas de estarlo observando.

Era realmente perturbador.

Lo más extraño del asunto era que ahora tenía nueva mascota, la única cosa que lograba que aquella mujer no se presentara por algunas horas en su dia era la compañía de una gata blanca de ojos naranjas que había adoptado recientemente, noto como la gata lo seguía a todas partes y en esas partes justamente y por propia deducción no aparecía la mujer. Pero esta gata lo había orillado a caminar en una zona cada vez más cerrada hasta que dio con el departamento de policía de Leimert Park.

Por alguna razón la gata de ojos anaranjados había desaparecido cuando el entro y lo recibió el aire acondicionado del lugar, pregunto al comisario si podía hacer una denuncia y sobre como el creía estar siendo víctima de acoso. Cuando lo llevaron con el retratista dio una descripción detallada de la mujer pálida de vestido negro y entallado que lo había estado siguiendo y el sujeto le dijo que tendría los resultados por computadora pronto si tenían referencias.

Para su mala suerte si tenían referencias, pero de un dibujante forense. La mujer en cuestión estaba muerta, y desde hacía casi setenta años atrás. Dib palideció más aun si era posible y en medio de su horror pidió ver el retrato de hace noventa años, este estaba archivado en una computadora y la descripción era casi la misma.

Luego de asimilar un rato la información facilito un permiso de asistente jurídico regional de Virginia pero como era de aprendiz podía tener jurisdicción con supervisión en otros estados, este lo había conseguido desde que su hermana se fastidio de pagar sus fianzas y tuvo que estudiar leyes para salir el solo de sus asuntos con el alienígeno Irken tan conocido por todos ya que siempre le adjudicaban los desastres a él.

Le permitieron acceder a los archivos confiscados de la mujer, este yacía en la sección de casos no resueltos por la policía de Los Ángeles. Repaso con la vista y leyó detenidamente.

_**DOCTORA: ANGELA ABIGAEL CORWELL- REGISTRADORA PRINCIPAL.**_

_**REGISTRO CIVIL DEL ESTADO DE CALIFORNIA CERTIFICA: **__Que bajo el No. 345 del folio 300004 del libro del Registro Civil de DEFUNSIONES. Tomo No.1 Duplicado llevado por la Primera Autoridad respectiva al Municipio Leimert Park del estado de California, durante el año 1947 archivado en esta oficina se halla inserta una partida que copiada a la letra dice así: No.22- En la fecha de hoy martes cinco de agosto de mil novecientos cuarenta y siete, constituido el escrito Thomas Johnson Prefecto del Municipio Leimert Park del estado de California hace constar que por este despacho se presento a la ciudadana Elizabeth Short: Soltera, titular de la cedula de identidad N°45.567.876 de veintidós años de edad, camarera, domiciliada en Los Ángeles California distrito federal y expuso que: Elizabeth Short falleció el dia __**QUINCE DE ENERO DE MIL NOVECIENTOS CUARENTA Y SIETE.**_

Tenía que verificar esa información.

Por más que buscara y rebuscara entre papeles, archivos, fotos e incluso todos aquellos que fueron entrevistados como presuntos asesinos nada le decía que la mujer que lo acosaba no estaba muerta.

El colmo de la sátira fue ir al cementerio municipal y hallar la tumba de la mujer en cuestión, justo en ese momento la gata blanca que lo había estado siguiendo se apareció sobre la cruz que adornaba la lapida lamiéndose una pata con aires señoriales.

—Ahora que lo pienso. No te he puesto nombre pequeña— la cargo entre sus brazos y la miro a los ojos incandescentes un buen rato—Bueno ya que este es un caso paranormal y no hay nada más extraño que un gato ¿Qué te parece Dalia? — la gata solo lo vio mientras ronroneaba y Dib la coloco en el suelo—Bien tengo cosas que hacer.

—…_Ayúdame_…

Oyó a sus espaldas y se volteo furiosamente, justo cuando diviso a la mujer esta estaba colgando de un árbol partida a la mitad desnuda y cubierta en sangre. Dib grito del sobresalto y la gata se puso delante de él, solo así desapareció la figura grotesca y horrida de las viseras cayendo al suelo.

Trago su propio aliento y sintió que la saliva le cortaba el esófago, se paro pendularmente sosteniendo a la gata que parecía alejar el mal recuerdo echo maleficio de Elizabeth que al parecer lo estaba asechando.

Dib no estuvo contento de averiguar de que la tumba donde se había sentado la primera vez que llego a ese condado era la tumba de Short o que había aterrizado la nave de Tak en donde antes yacía su departamento de soltera y mucho menos que los lugares que la gata lo hacía frecuentar por estarla siguiendo eran los lugares de complacencia de Short.

Todo giraba en torno a esa mujer, y no sabía si estaba enloqueciendo o algo realmente paranormal lo asechaba por primera vez en su vida en vez de ser al revés como esa vez que encontró a Pie Grande ejercitándose en su cochera usando la banda reductora, o cuando le quito los colmillos al Conde Vampichoco. En fin era un caso para él. Miro a su nueva amiga peluda y le sonrió.

…

A la mañana siguiente el muchacho de lentes se dedicaría por completo a frecuentar el supuesto lugar del asesinato de Elizabeth al llegar pudo notar cierta nave Irken estacionada al frente. Sus ojos casi se salen de la sorpresa y corrió a toda velocidad dentro de la antigua carnicería. Lo que vio dentro lo dejo pasmado.

Su gata blanca estaba sobre el cadáver de alguien, mirándole expectante con esa mirada llena de fulgor. Pudo notar que este cadáver tenía piel verde y sangre morada.

Había órganos extraños por todas partes, delineo unas huellas de pies desnudos hechas con sangre hasta un rincón y allí estaba esa mujer, cubierta en sangre vestida con un vestido de cuero entallado mirándolo con la cabeza hacia un lado y ojos como si le hubieran arrancado los parpados.

Dib intento correr o gritar pero nada salía no fue hasta que volteo a ver a la gata que todo se puso más borroso e irresoluble para él.

La gata abrió la boca y solo una palabra salió:

—_Ayúdame…_


End file.
